The dual fluid heat engine has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,661, 4,128,994 and 4,248,039. Parameter optimization and control paths for the dual fluid heat engine are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,297,841, 4,417,438 and 4,393,649. This invention relates to improved procedures to be used in the start-up of dual fluid heat engines utilizing the Cheng cycle as well as conventional boiler systems.